Gravity
by fersuremaybe16
Summary: Bella's always been in the background. Well, the background of a certain vampire's life, at least. After knowing him for over 70 years, she's always been "the 'lil sis". Is it because she's only a hybrid, or because he hasn't realized his love for her?
1. Introduction

Hi! I've decided to put up another story. NOT my best opener, but it gets the point across.

So my story is based on the song 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles. Not gonna lie, I never thought I'd write a song fic, after I _mentally_ criticized all the people writing stories based on Taylor Swift songs xD ... but here we are :|

SO YEAH. Here goes nothing.

By the way, if any of you peeps read my other stories, I _will_ be updating The Pool soon. I'm just finding it hard to find something to write :P

_Disclaimer:_ I'm almost positive that if I was planning on stealing these lovely characters, I wouldn't be putting this story on a _**fanfiction**_ _website_... If that make sense, of course...

______

On Wednesday, September thirteenth, nineteen twenty-eight, at ten minutes to three in the morning, a young woman with long chestnut hair knocked on the wooden door of a small hut in the woods.

The occupants of the small home debated answering the door because although they heard the woman's approach, they shouldn't have been awake at that time.

But neither should the woman.

"I need you to help me." She said in an exhausted voice when the door was opened a crack.

"I'm sorry, Madame, but I don't make house calls." A masculine voice from the inside, answered.

"Which is exactly why I _came_ to you, Doctor." The girl reasoned.

The door opened a little more and the young woman stepped into the hut without invitation.

"Miss, this really isn't the best time. I need my rest and- "

"I see you have no room for a bed." She commented.

"What is your name, Miss?"

"My name doesn`t concern you at the moment, Doctor Cullen."

"Then why is it that you are asking for my help?"

For the first time, she turned her gaze toward him, and he was shocked by what he saw.

She had purple bruises under her eyes, flushed cheeks, a sweaty forehead, and by the looks of it, her pregnency had drained the life out of her deep, brown eyes. The hand clutching her stomach as if she was in a horrendous amount of pain didn't go unnoticed either.

"I'm dying, Doctor Cullen."

"Then you should go to the hospital, Miss."

"There's nothing the hospital could do to help someone in my situation."

"The hospital does deliveries all the time. We've had maybe one case where a mother hasn't survived the child birth."

A woman with caramel coloured hair stepped out of the shadows then, with a sad expression in her eyes. The brunette didn't miss the look her and Doctor Cullen exchanged.

She knew they wouldn't turn her away like the rest, now.

"It's not about the delivery, Sir. I _know_ I will not survive. I just need _you_ and your wife to take care of my daughter. Please." She begged.

"Miss, I'm possitive you will be alright." He wanted to believe that, but he could feel the lie in his words.

"Doctor Carlisle, I don't need you to lie to me," She said with a smile on her face. "that's not the best thing to do at the moment. My daughter will be born this morning and I will die. I just need you to keep her safe and help her find her way in the world."

"What makes you think you will die?" He questioned breathlessly.

"My daughter's not human."

The doctor and his wife gasped.

"I did my research. I went to the library whenever I could. She's a blood drinker, like you. Please don't try to deny it because I know you are and if you interupt me by telling me you aren't, then I might not be able to tell you everything before it starts.

"Her father came to me a month ago. He told me that he was giving me the greatest gift of life. That my sacrifice would make some part of the future better. He'd watched me for a while and knew that I was the one, and I could feel him around me all the time. When he finally approached me, he told me of his love for me, and that he wished we could be together forever, but that we couldn't because of our child.

"I went along with him anyway. He'd given me the option. He said I could leave before we got to know eachother better, or I could have _his_ child. He's the most beautiful being I've ever seen. Of course I couldn't walk away.

"I wanted nothing more than to give a piece of myself to this man. So I did. And he abandoned me... He left me with the knowledge of my death in one month. Of my child's birth. Of his deepest secret. Being a v-vampire.

"And so this is where you come in, Doctor. My daughter is to be born in a few short hours, and I cannot be here to take care of her myself after it. I don't know anything about the procedure, but I couldn't find anyone else to go to, and... and... and..." The woman broke off in desperate sobs.

Doctor Cullen's wife stepped forward and held the girl in her arms.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Renée." She whispered.

"My name is Esme and I swear to you that when your daughter is born, I will take care of her and love her with all my heart."

Renée stared at Esme for a moment before embracing the woman more tightly and mumbling a thank you.

***

At two o'clock in the afternoon, that day, Esme was sitting in a rocking chair with the most beautiful baby in her arms. The baby had curly chestnut hair like her mother, with cherry red cheeks and wide, sparkling brown eyes.

"Carlisle," Esme called from her seat. "stop being nervous and take a seat somewhere."

"I can't, Esme. I can't ever forget what just happened. It is forever burned into the forefront of my mind."

"Then embrace it, Carlisle. We have a child to take care of now. Renée didn't tell us everything. That much is obvious, but we have time to figure everything out."

"Esme, look at her. She already looks like she could be three or four weeks old. She was born after one month. How is that possible? She has a beating heart, but she's immortal because her father is, or was, a vampire. How?"

Esme stood, and glided over to her frightened husband.

"What should we call her?" He sighed, looking into her gold eyes.

"Exactly what her mother asked us to."

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"She whispered the name right before-..."

"And what was that, Sweet Esme?"

"Isabella." She smiled.

______

I'm sorry for any mistakes! Lemme know what you think :)


	2. Control

Oh lordy-lord. Thank you all for favouriting, alerting, reviewing, and just plain reading! That makes me reaaal happy :)

Plus the 42 hits. Pretty darn okay if you ask me!

The only problem is that I got _one_ review. Barely any reviews make me sad :( So peeps, you gotta lemme know what you think if you want more chapters, pronto!

I'll definitely put up a few chapters though, because I have some tricks up my sleeve at the moment, but... I need them reviews!!

You know what I'm sayin'!?

___________________

Move me up through the darkest clouds

Till I've lost in the sun every shadow of doubt

There is no better find than to find myself with you

In a fog you are all I see

I'm inviting you closer with each time I breathe

Surrender has somehow become so beautiful

**Control - Mute Math**

* * *

The moment I fell in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I was ten years old.

I was sitting beside him on his piano bench and he was playing the sweetest melodies. He played Beethoven, Fauré, Bach... artists I hadn't heard of, until he played their compositions for me and explained them in _perfect_ detail.

It was also the first time I met him.

I'd known about him before I met him because Esme and Carlisle talked about him constantly. They missed him desperately, and wished he was home to see how fast I`d been growing.

_By the time I was seven, I looked like I was at least twelve._

So when we heard movement inside our house when we came home from hunting one night, we were all shocked to see Edward sitting casually on the couch in the parlour.

Well... Esme and Carlisle were shocked, while I was awe-struck.

I'd never seen another vampire in my life, so I believed my parents were as beautiful as it got.

But, oh, how wrong I was.

Edward was in beige trousers, a white dress shirt, and his overcoat was thrown over the arm of the couch beside him.

I hadn't noticed his true beauty until he gestured me over to _his_ piano and told me that he'd teach me how to play when I was older. He didn't know me from eve, but he treated me like we'd known each other for centuries.

So when I asked him why he was automatically so nice and unthreatened by me, he smiled at me and said:

"Well, Little Girl, I've known about you for years, and you are definitely not what I expected you to be."

Then his fingers started gliding smoothly and swiftly over the piano keys.

A few days later, he played something I didn't recognize. He normally stuck to the same composers, so I would be able to pick up on the style of music and guess the creator, but this new tune was much different from the others. He told me to let him finish the piece before I asked who it was. I had tears in my eyes by the time it was over, and I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep at that very moment, listening to him play that song over-and-over.

When I was finally given permission to ask, he told me it was mine.

But that didn't answer my question, it made me more confused.

So he elaborated, told me it was _made_ for me. By him. That it was only mine, and that although other people could hear it, _I_ was the only one that would know the meaning of the song. The importance.

"This is _your_ lullabye, Isabella."

It was also my welcome home, present.

But I knew better. I was given my role in our small family, at that moment.

I would, for all eternity, be Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's baby sister.

I had no control over anything, anymore.

***

I was starting to think my family was catching on to me.

Alice and Rosalie had been pushing more often for me to go shopping.

Emmett and Jasper were treating me less like one of their brothers, and more like one of their sisters.

I didn't understand.

I had gotten home from hunting with Carlisle, and the four of them were crowded around the coffee table in the living room, whispering so that only they could hear. Even then, I could see them straining to hear each other talk.

So when I approached them and asked what was up, they all jumped apart, Emmett saying him and Jasper would be in the backyard throwing the football around.

Without me.

That was when Rosalie made her strike.

"Bells, aren't you tired of wearing those sweats and baggy, hand-me-down sweaters from Emm? I think it's time we go shopping!"

Alice, nodding her head the entire time, suggested we go to the mall the next day in order to get me a few pairs of tight jeans, low-cut tops, and new "underwear."

So here I was, sitting in the foodcourt, reading a book, waiting for Rose and Alice, while they went on their mission to find me classier, sexier clothes.

I could guarentee them _right now_ that those clothes would be in the garbage before we made it out of the mall.

What erked me about them shopping for me, was that just because in human years they were older than me, they felt I wasn't yet at an age where I could grasp the necessities of life, shopping being one of them, therefore, because _they_ are the ones with the basic knowledge in that area, they should be the ones to dress me...

I didn't like it one bit.

"_Bella!_ Bella, _look!_" Alice was jogging over to me with five shopping bags in each hand.

"Bella, I promise you. This time you're going to love what we got you."

My only response for her was a snort of disbelief.

_This time_.

"Oh don't be so cynical, Bella," Rosalie smirked, "we got Edward to tag along to each store and he stamped the clothes with his approval... well, at least he came to most of the stores."

My face had gone pale, and I was pretty sure I looked more like a complete vampire, now, than I ever had in my life.

"Jeeze, Bella, it was just a joke! He was never there to begin with."

That made the situation ten times worse! At least he would have made sure I was wearing something that was actually appropriate for school the next day.

I said nothing to them as I stood from the table I was seated at and headed toward the escalators, and then the car.

***

"Bella," Rosalie pleaded from the other side of my bedroom door, "please open the door, Sweet! We were kidding at the mall, we didn't mean any harm. The clothes truly are nice. They'll suit you perfectly." She reasoned.

"I'm not coming out for the rest of the night!" I shrieked.

"What did you say to her?" I heard Carlisle ask Alice, downstairs, an hour later.

"We were being callow with her, earlier." Alice sighed.

"Who's the one being immature, now, Bella?" Rosalie whined.

I growled in response.

Emmett's booming laugh shook the walls because he knew I was trying hard to stay angry.

"Bells, if you don't open the door, I'll take it off it's hinges." He bellowed.

I went silent.

"No chocolate for a month, Honey." Esme tried not to laugh, playing along.

I stayed silent.

"No lullabye toni-"

I shot out of my bed and was down the stairs, facing my family with wide eyes, in seconds.

Then I turned my head and glared at the boyish face that was smirking, before I realized what I'd done.

I'd left my room.

I took a deep breath, trying my hardest to keep the tears that gathered in my eyes, at bay.

"Don't be upset, Darlin'." Jasper drawled, pulling my hand, before sitting me in his lap.

"He cheated." I frowned, pointing at Edward.

Edward stood and picked me up, wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs behind his back, and raced up the stairs toward my room.

"Someone's grumpy because they're tired." He laughed when we were both comfy on my bed.

"Nuh-uh." I pouted, looking up at him.

He smirked, again, and hugged me closer to him, while he started humming my lullabye.

"You should forgive, them, you know." He suddenly broke off, when I was almost asleep.

"Hmm..." I mumbled.

"Promise you will, Bella?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

I froze for a moment, dazzled, and finally nodded my head, sighing.

"Thank you." He smiled, and started humming again.

Just before I dozed off, I caught a part of the nearly silent conversation between Rosalie and Alice.

"She's got it bad," Alice stated, "I've seen it."

Oh no... They knew...

______

:D?

Please. Lemme know what you think :P I'll try to update again later tomorrow, but I can't guarantee unless I get a couple more reviews...

Thanks again, y'all. It's been real... Kinda.

;)


	3. Speechless

WOOHOO.

141 hits... Not that I really know what it means... but it's a big number, and I enjoy that x)

So... we're three up on the reviews, but it's still a little lower than what I was hoping for :(

REVIEW. Please?

OH BY THE WAY! I'd like to thank my reviewers!!

They are: uriah cullen, inlovewithjasperhalexoxo, and BobLikezCheese!

I love my story too, I'd certainly like to think I'm an awesome writer, and no worries, I feel lonely too, little, to no reviews make me sad!

Now, I would PM you all to say thaaaaaaanks, but that stuff just confuses me to no end! So we'll not be travelling down that road :\

P.S. Before I forget, I could probably use an editor, beta, word checker-er-er, whatever the heck you wanna call it. But yeah, I need one of those. So if you're good at spelling, correcting, I NEED YOU!

Or if you know anyone that's interested?

Anywho...

______________

Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?  
I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless  
And I'll never love again,  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

**Speechless - Lady Gaga**

______________

For the first time in my life, I was terrified.

Like, full-blown, paralyzing fear had entered my body.

I'd been frozen infront of my bathroom mirror for at least twenty minutes.

I wasn't going to last the day.

The funny thing was that I'd been excited for today less than a week ago.

You know, when you're in grade one - you've just gone back-to-school shopping, everything is good, you're some demented little kid looking forward to meeting people, making best friends, optimistic about life, and pleased with the cute, little outfit mommy has laid out on your bed for you?

This is nothing like that.

Sure, it was my first day of school, but it wasn't grade one, and I'm not exactly seven years old.

I wouldn't be alone because my siblings were going to be at school with me, but it just... it would change things. We'd get busy with school work, have new responsibilities and I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with my family because of everything.

"Darlin'?" Jasper knocked on the door.

I would have told him to come in, but my mouth was locked shut.

"Darlin', can I come in?"

After trying and failing at forcing my mouth to form _one_ coherent word, I managed to make a gurgling sound. He could tell he was allowed in.

"Are you rea - oh, Bella, are you okay?" He rushed to my side.

No! I sure as heck was not okay!

A stared up at him with big eyes, and relayed my emotions in his direction to show him what I couldn't tell him.

"Bella, you can't be nervous! You should be looking forward to your first day of school." He smiled brilliantly at me.

"But what if I don't make any friends?" I whispered.

"Isabella Cullen not make friends? Impossible."

"You promise you'll be here for me if anything goes wrong?"

"We'll even find you your first boyfriend, Bells!" Emmett boomed from the second floor.

It was impossible to miss the sound of Rosalie's hand slapping the back of his head.

Jasper laughed at Emmett's comment, then smirked when he saw the blush creeping up my neck.

"Let's get you to school, Little Lady. I think Alice laid something out for you on your bed."

***

I sat in Edward's Volvo, scratching at my arms and legs, while I waited for Edward to finally leave the house.

Alice had managed to get me to wear black skinny jeans, dark blue flats, a light blue tank top, and a beige cashmire cardigan over it.

All of it was extremely uncomfortable compared to my normal baggy look and I hated it.

I was just about to honk the horn when Edward finally climbed in, out of the cloudy, rainy weather that our new home constantly exuded.

He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. His jacket sitting beside me on the arm-rest. His hair in a disheveled state, sitting on his head, as usual.

And I was once again dazzled.

"Looking forward to school?" He asked me with raised eyebrows?

"Uh, um, ye- no. Not at all." I mumbled.

"Everything will be fine. You have us, always. Especially me, Little Bella." He smiled his half-smile.

"Right. Of course." I tried to smile back.

But _would_ I be his Little Bella forever?

Edward and I arrived at school just before the first bell. It was technically everyone who was attending the school's first day, but I didn't think that any of them were starting their first day of school _ever_ in grade eleven.

I didn't miss the amount of stares we got as we walked into the school office.

"Is it always like this?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes." Edward replied, staring straight ahead.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

He looked down at me then. He didn't say anything, but he smiled sympathetically at me and took my hand into his.

He held my hand as we stood in the office, waiting.

I almost missed Alice's next question.

"You know your name, Bells?"

I nodded a moment too late. "Isabella Masen."

Carlisle and Esme had decided a few days ago that I would be going to school as Isabella Masen, Rose and Jasper as the Hales, and Emmett, Alice and Edward as the Cullens.

"What's our relationship?"

"I'm your adopted sister. Alice, I know all of this, I'm not stupid."

"Bella, we just need to make sure that none of us slip. You're the only one who hasn't done this yet." She frowned.

"I promise. I'm okay."

"Good morning." We all turned to see the woman at the front desk finally acknowledge our presence.

We all noticed the way her eyes bugged a little at our appearances and I couldn't control the small giggle that escaped my lips.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope. I'm Alice Cullen and these are my siblings. We're here to enroll."

"O-of course. Let me find your schedules. It's a good thing you're all starting on everyone else's first day. That way you won't miss anything." She ran into the back room.

I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine, and I looked up at him in confusion.

But he didn't look back at me. He was looking over my shoulder at the boy that was standing in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at our family, and Edward wasn't happy about that.

"Eddie." I whispered.

He turned his glare on me, then his eyes lightened and he smirked at me.

"Don't call me Eddie." He murmered before he reached infront of himself with his other hand and poked my side.

"OOF." I convulsed and started twitching. The rest of my siblings turned around in surprise.

They all stared at us with raised eyebrows and I turned red.

"Here we are." Mrs. Cope came back, waving our schedules around.

I let out a gust of air, and glared and stuck my tongue out at Edward while Mrs. Cope started explaining where everything around the school was.

***

As I walked toward my first period English class, I thought about how it was just _hilarious_ that my teacher's name was Mr. Mason. Different from_ Masen_, but it was the same word, none the less.

Kind of.

Emmett would have a good laugh about that at lunch.

After I knocked on the classroom door, I stood patiently in the hall while Mr. Mason finished his sentence about Shakespeare and sent a student to answer the door.

I smiled as energetically at the person as possible.

When his mouth fell open and he simply stepped away from the door, I was worried at first that I`d scared him, but when I walked through the door, the whole class stared at me.

Was there something on my face?

"Ms. - " Mr. Mason finally spoke.

"Uh, Masen. B-Bella Masen." I stuttered.

"What a coincidence I'm - "

"I spell my last name with an _E_, Sir." I looked down at my feet in embarassment.

"Oh, quite interesting. Well, Ms. Masen, we were discussing Shakespeare. Would you like to give us a quote from one of his plays? We've already listed _To be, or not to be_,_Parting is such sweet sorrow, Nothing can come of nothing and Cowards die many times before their deaths. _We only need one more."

"Um... _Love looks not with eyes but with the mind_?" I asked.

"Very good. Now, you may take a seat in the back beside Angela. Please raise your hand, Angela."

A girl with dark brown hair, glasses, and a friendly smile raised her hand at the very back of the class.

I wanted to thank Mr. Mason very much for letting me sit where people couldn't stare at me.

"Hi." The girl greeted me when I was seated comfortably in my seat.

"Hi." I smiled, ducking my head down.

"I'm Angela."

"Bella."

"Welcome to Forks High."

"Uh, thanks."

"Bella, I'll tell you right now that you look scared to death," I almost laughed, "but don't be. We may have all known each other since birth, but we're harmless. We're just staring at you because we've never seen anyone like you before and because you're a new play thing."

"Seen anyone like me?" I frowned.

"You'll see what I mean soon!" She giggled and turned back to the front of the class.

I was utterly confused.

***

"So you see," a girl named Jessica Stanley was explaining, as we walked out of Spanish, "he's the most beautiful piece of man meat I've ever met in my life!" She exclaimed.

I'd sort of just blocked her out until now because I had no idea what she was talking about.

_Man meat_?

"Um, who are you talking about?" I asked uncertainly.

"Only the most beautiful man in the world!" She cried.

At that moment, Edward walked past us, heading toward the cafeteria. When he saw me, he flashed his crooked smile and winked at me.

"What was that!?" Jessica practically shrieked.

"What was what?"

"_That!_ That was the most flirtatious look I've _ever_ seen a boy give a girl in my life!"

"That was probably the _furthest_ thing from that, Jessica. He's my brother."

She gasped.

"Are you dating him?

_I wish!_

"Ha, no. What would make you think that?" I bit my lip.

"Well, that _look!_ Mmph. Make a girl's panties drop like _that! _Plus, now that I actually know _you're_ the sixth Cullen-Hale, I just figured since the rest of your siblings are dating, the two of you are dating as well."

"Well... we're not." I sighed.

"I could see it goin' on, though. Hey, you wanna sit with my friends and I for lunch?"

"No thank you. I'm going to sit with my family."

"Alrighty then. Tell your _non-boyfriend_ that I say hi." She winked and walked off.

***

"So, Little One... how were your first classes?" Alice asked when we were all situated at a table in the cafeteria.

"Fine. People are staring at me and it's freaking me out." I said looking around the lunch room.

"Are they mostly boys?" Emmett stood, shooting a menacing look around the room. "'Cause if these boys are giving my little, baby 'sis _the_ look, they're going to get an ass wooping!"

I'd never admit it, but I was a bit of a square. When Emmett first called me that, I had absolutely no idea what that meant. He eventually told me a square was a person with no life, a nerd, and didn't have a clue about the outside world. And according to him, the outside world was a place of swearing, innuendo and sex.

So when he said 'ass wooping', I had no idea why he would get a woop out of someone's butt.

...That was a joke... I knew it meant he would beat someone up, but I didn't understand why.

I wasn't used to hearing my siblings swear and had never sworn in my life.

"I don't get it. Why is Emmett going to beat up the boys here?"

"Man, Bells. We really need to get you out more." Alice said. "Okay, I hate to be the one to say it, but when a boy gets to a certain age, he develops... feelings for a girl. These feelings vary. They can grow in a friendly way, or in a more desirable way." She frowned "Okay, ugh, there's no easy way to say this, but it just means that the boys think you're attractive. And some of them tend to get a little more out of hand with their... fantasies."

I stared at her in horror.

"Damn straight you look at Alice like she's sprouted another head. You're not old enough to know about the sexing, BB!"

_Baby Bella._

"Hmm."

"What, _hmm_?" Edward looked across the table at me in disbelief.

"Nothing." I told him.

"Bella, sweet, you can't just say _nothing_ when I'm getting the most vile thoughts about my family members out of these sexually deprived teenagers. Please tell me."

"No. It's nothing, Edward." I looked down at my food and started picking at the lunch Esme had packed me.

"Babe, you're our baby sister, we all care about you." Rosalie said squeezing my cheeks.

"Hell yeah, LG, we gotta keep an eye on you." Emm pumped a fist in the air.

_Little Girl._

"You have to be the most careful, Bells. You're only a _halfy_, just a little girl!" Edward added with a smile.

That struck a nerve.

"Ha, halfy," Rosalie laughed, "exactly, we gotta keep our eyes on you at all times, squirt." She had to clap a hand over her mouth because of Edward's new name for me.

_Halfy_.

Now my whole family, excluding Jasper, was laughing. He looked more like he was about to duck and cover.

I looked around for a minute, shaking as I blinked back the tears that had formed in my eyes, and heard the eerie screech of the legs of my chair against the floor when I stood abruptly and headed to the doors that led outside on the other side of the caf.

_Halfy,_ I thought as I walked through the woods toward my home.

I supposed that's all I ever was to them.

They thought they were better than me because I still had human weaknesses.

I cried, I had a heartbeat, I had blood running through my veins, I had to sleep, I wasn't as amazingly beautiful or talented as them. I didn't have any special powers...

I wasn't _perfect._

At least not as perfect as them.

"Stupid vampires." I mumbled as I picked up my pace.

What was Edward's problem? One minute he'd be holding my hand, winking at me, cuddling with me, singing my lullabye while holding me in his arms when I went to bed... The next he was making fun of me along with my brothers and sisters.

My _family_.

What kind of family made fun of each other?

Ugh. Bad question. All families did that.

"Stupid family."

And then there was always that one second where the way he looked at me, was the same way Jasper looked at Alice, Emmett at Rosalie, _Carlisle_ at _Esme..._

His eyes would almost seem ablaze in that one heartbeat and my body would feel like it was suddenly roasting over an open fire.

But he had no idea!

It was obvious. I'd only ever be the _half_-sister.

The little, _eighty one year old sister_.

Sorry, everyone... I'm only like, twenty five, thirty years younger than the rest of you?

Aside from Carlisle and Jasper.

BIG _WOOP._

"Bella." I looked up to see Edward standing infront of the house.

I looked at him with an indifferent face and when he didn't say anything else, I continued trying to make it to my room before I broke down.

"Bella." He said again, grabbing my wrist just as I passed him.

I automatically jumped away in shock when I felt a jolt run up my arm where he was holding.

He stared at his hand for a minute before he looked up at me.

"Why did you leave?" He asked in confusion.

Unbelievable.

I turned away, shaking my head and stormed up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"What's your issue, Bella?" He burst in after me, anger written all over his face.

Why did he have to be beautiful even when he was angry?

I couldn't reply.

"Bella." He sat on my bed beside me and shook my body until I spoke.

"I hate you." I whispered. My tears finally escaping.

He appeared to be surprised by my words.

"Why?" He lowered his voice to a whisper as well.

"Is that all I am," I jumped out of my bed, "a halfy?"

"Wha - "

"You called me a halfy!" I screamed. "_You_, of all people, called me a halfy! And you treated me like a baby! As if I'm unable to take care of myself! '_Oh, Baby Bella, Little Girl, Squirt, Little 'Sis!'_ I couldn't believe it! Do have any idea how much you all put me down!? Am I mentally retarded or something because that's how you all treat me. You baby me. Even _Esme_ isn't that bad. Is it because I'm not a full vampire? Is that why I'm not good enough for you all? Am I not strong or indestructable enough to run with the vamp crowd? Is it because I don't have a special power?"

"But - ...Emmett and Rosalie don't have powers... what are you - "

"Yes they do! Emmett has his strength and Rosalie has her calm and collected-ness! I have nothing!"

"Yes you do, Bella."

"Please. Enlighten me then, if you will, Edward." I said sarcastically.

"You're a shield. We haven't talked about it in a few years, but I can't read your thoughts, remember?"

"Oh woohoo." I flopped down on the matress.

"Stop it, Bella. You're overreacting. You're being silly over something trivial."

"Calling me a halfy isn't trivial at all, Edward." I cried harder.

"I'm sorry," he soothed, "I'm so sorry, Bella. It was rude. I was just trying to be funny and I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

"Mhmm." I frowned in agreement.

Like so many times before, he pulled me into his chest and held me close to him.

I took a deep breath through my nose, inhaling the way he smelled.

Sunshine, books and autumn.

"Bella," he swiftly asked, pulling my chin up, "do you forgive me?" He stroked from my forehead to the side of my face.

I stared up into his eyes, momentarily speechless.

"Always." I sighed

Why me?

* * *

Okay... Well that was a tad longer than I thought it would be, bur I couldn't stop!!

This doesn't really feel like this was all that good of a chapter, but it was okay.

REVIEW.

P.S.S Sorry for mistakes! D:


	4. Piano Man

Woohoo!

* * *

Sing us a song you're the piano man,  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody.  
And you've got us feelin' alright.

**Piano Man - Billy Joel**

* * *

"Lalalalalala!"

"Bella, stop it! We're going and - "

"Lalalalalalala!"

"Quit being such a baby about it. We'll only be gone for half the week!"

"Lalalala, I can't hear you Alice, lalala, I won't listen to this blasphemy!" I said as I took my index fingers out of my ears.

"But - "

"LALALALALALA! We are not discussing this. You are abondonning me for life. I knew it would happen eventually, but it's just so soon."

"Bella!" Alice shrieked and I froze. "It's one week! Since when has that ever felt like a lifetime for someone?"

"It feels like a lifetime for dogs! They think you're gone forever even when you're only out for five minutes!"

"So you're a dog, then."

"Dog, human, iguana. What's the difference, Alice?"

"Quite a bit actually."

"Nuh-uh. We all have feelings."

"Right." She sighed.

"Do you _absolutely_ have to go?"

"Yes, Bella. We haven't seen the Denali Coven in years. You remember them, right?"

Of course I remembered them. They were my second family. I adored Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen. All of them! I hadn't seen them in ages, but I was still fairly close to them and talked to them on the phone when they called.

"I think they're moving up to Forks." Alice said.

"Really?!" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Not for long. They're going to miss they're house in Alaska, so they'll decide to keep their house there, but get a seasonal place here."

"Sweet! I can't wait."

Hours later, after wishing my brothers and sisters a safe journey and asking them to say hello to the Denali's for me, I sat on Edward`s piano bench, my fingers lightly pressing over the keys as I tried to figure out a tune to play on the baby grand piano in our living room.

I wished I was as good as Edward at playing. Mind you, it was my first time actually attempting to play the piano, but I wanted to be good at something. Something that would make my family proud of me. Something that would make _Edward_ proud of me.

I let my mind go blank and let my hands move up and down the keys freely.

I could see why Edward's passion was playing the piano. Of course he'd had over one hundred years to master his talent and learn to love it, but it was... magical the way you pressed down on the notes and music would suddenly come pouring out of the instrument.

I couldn't help laughing at myself. I'd spent years hoping that Edward would somehow notice me. That some mystical power would make him realize that I was here and he'd finally whisk me off me feet so we could live happily ever after.

The problem was that I was only now noticing that I didn't even know very much about him. He'd always been there for _me_. Not me for _him_. I'd have to fix that if I really wanted him to _see_ me. And I had a lot of growing up to do. Fast.

When the phone shrewdly rang from the kitchen, I jumped up from my seat infront of the piano and ran for it.

"Hello?" I answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica Stanley sang on the other end.

_How did she get my number?_

"Oh, hey Jess. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, you."

"Well, thank you."

"So, I wanted to know if you wanted to chill today to work on our Spaject."

_Spanish Project..._ I couldn't fathom how she came up with that.

"Uh... Sure. Who's house?" I should've immediately known the answer to that one.

"Could we maybe go to yours? My mom's getting the house fumigated today."

Right.

"Um, sure, I guess. You're welcome to come over in half an hour, or whenever."

"Sure!" She laughed, "Sounds great!"

After giving her directions to the house, I went up to my room and took out a book to read. I decided to read _The Great Gatsby _since it was on our reading list in English. I'd already read it dozens of times, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to look over it again.

Glancing at the inside cover of the book, I gasped.

Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen written inside of a heart was drawn for all to see.

I stared at it in shock. When had I done this? I couldn't remember for the life of me writing this. The script wasn't even my handwriting. Had I changed me writing style over the years or something? Was it written at an age where my brain wasn't developed enough for me to remember writing it in the first place? Was I a vampire with brain damage?

The doorbell rang, and I jumped off my bed, walking to the door at human pace.

_Stupid human appearance to maintain!_

When I finally answered the door, Jessica was standing on the front step with her arms full of work supplies, staring around with wide eyes.

Aparently she liked the house.

"Oh my God, Bella! Your house is _beautiful!_ Holy shit, this definitely was _not_ what I was expecting at all. I imagined some kind of super mod place with huge glass windows covering the entire house, and a freakin' statue of David in the front yard!"

"Uh, the back of the house is actually made out of glass windows." I stated.

"All three floors?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Shit, man. You're loaded!"

"Right. Come on in, Jessica."

When half an hour went by and we'd barely gotten any work done on our project, I should have guessed Jessica wasn't willing to work at all today. Instead, she went on and on about how she wished she could be part of my family and live here. And get a five thousand dollar allowance. And own some kind of fancy sport car. And get whatever the heck she wanted.

I hated to break it to her, but we'd built up money over the past hundred years, and worked for the personal items we owned, ourselves.

I had worked at Jasper's private company for twenty years so that I could pay for a scholarship to which ever university I wanted, when I decided I wanted to go to a school at that level. Esme and Carlisle said they would pay for me, but Alice skipped into the room almost immediately, saying, "Oh no, Carlisle, you don't need to worry about that. Things will work out for Bella, without your help. No need for you two to concern yourselves. You'll see." Then she winked at me and skipped back out of the room.

That wink made me very suspicious of Alice. She had been waiting for something before that, weeks before that, I could see it written all over her face. And so by telling Esme and Carlisle no, I'd made whatever Alice was hiding begin.

" -- and I couln't believe it, Bella. I was sooooo completely grossed out. I was like, 'ew, get away from me, you gross thing!' And then - oh my god," she said, looking to her left, "who plays the piano!?"

"Edward. He's quite the Piano Man." I laughed.

_My Piano Man._ I added mentally.

"_Really!?_ As if! He's super hot _and_ he plays the piano. There is just no way." She turned to me, giving me an expectant look.

"Yup, he plays."

"That's just amazing. Do you play?"

"Uh..." I hesitated.

"Oh jeeze, you totally do. Play something. Please?"

"Maybe some other time, Jess. Not today."

"Fine, but I won't forget! Hey, where's the rest of your family?" She asked suddenly.

"My parents are out at a movie with my brother in Port Angeles," _translation, hunting_, "and the rest of my family is in Alaska visiting some friends." _Also hunting._

"Cool. I _really_ wish you would playing something now, Bella! When do your parents and brother get back? Is Edward the one at the movies?" She asked twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

I wanted to roll my eyes.

As if on cue, Esme, Carlisle and Edward stepped through the front door.

Of course.

"Oh, hello, Dears." Esme smiled at Jessica and I.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Jessica Stanley. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jessica smiled back at her.

"Hi, Mom." I greeted Esme, trying my hardest not rip Jessica's head off as she quickly glanced over at Edward several times.

When he caught my eye, he was smirking at me. He could tell I didn't like Jessica's sudden suck-up attitude toward everyone.

I glared back and stuck my tongue out at him, which made his smirk turn into a dazzling smile, which made Jessica's heart rate pick up as soon as she stole another glance at him.

Her face heated, the blood under her skin rushing to her cheeks, her heart beat still rapidly climbing.

Suddenly my throat was on fire.

I looked over at Edward, my eyes wide with horror, body twitching as my self-control quickly slipped away. I started choking on the air I was trying to keep in my throat.

And then I was being pulled out the back door by strong hands.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes! Let me know what you think.


	5. AN Thanks, I

_Oh my God_ is all I can say. None of you have any idea how happy it makes me to know that you all like my story! Man, when I looked at my e-mail I just about had a heart attack. Not really, but still ;) Y'all know what I mean!

Now, I have a few things to go over!!

First - _uriah cullen_, of course you can translate the story into hebrew for your friend. Just make sure you credit me for the story itself :) And of course, Stephenie Meyer for her original work!!

Second - In chapter 3, _uriah cullen_ asked: _Why does she only go to school at the age she is now__?_ It doesn't really have anything to do with her actual age, it's just to kind of move the story along. It's to show you that because she's at least twenty years younger than the Cullens, they treat her like a little kid. Like she's not on the same level of maturity or intelligence, kind of. Also, I'm just kind of implying that she travelled with her family a bit, and got a different education at home, and this is the first time she's been exposed to a school full of angsty teenagers. I hope that answers your question! Or at least makes things a bit clearer :P

Third - _Pledge 520_ asked: _Are those Edward's hands (pulling her out the back door)?_ Well... You'll just have to wait and see. Haha that might have just made things obvious, but yeaaaah. You'll see in the next chapter ;P

Fourth - _smilerz19_ asked: _Can you tell us when you will post the next chapter? _ I'm definitely going to try to post within the next couple of days, but unfortunately, my computer is effed up at the moment, so right now I'm on my parents computer. I'm trying to get _this_ done fast so that I don't have to save too much stuff on this computer. I will start writing a bit, but I'll have to send it to myself and hope that my dad can fix my computer soon!!

Actually, now that I think of it, I started writing a bit last night on paper and it wasn't half bad, so maybe I'll start trying to get that onto this computer. But my writing's even worse on paper, so I hope things will go okay when I try to get things up here!

Oh, and sorry for rearranging people's questions. I just did it so that it was easier for me to answer :O

BTW PEOPLE, the wolf pack is a go! I repeat, for all you wolf lovers, the wolf pack will be making an appearance!!! But Paul's not the nicest... I just love Paul. He's just plain HOT. Can I get an AMEN?!

Drop a comment if you agree ;D


	6. Pressure

Again, thank you very much, everyone, for reading this story!!

Alrighty, so I have a little more explaining to do. This is for you _LunaNuit_ :)

Okay, so in the present (technically 2009 since that's when I started this :P) Bella is 81 years old. When I mentioned the realizing she was in love with Edward part, she was ten years old at the time. So that's supposed to be around, 70 years ago. And since SM did the whole Nessie's a SuperBaby in BD and you know, has some sort of freaky quick maturing thing going on and can speak, and know things at like 2 hours old, blah blah blah, I decided to kind of stick to that, and say that Bella was more developed at ten, so she was smarter, and she probably already looked like she was 17. ANYWAY, yes, my hybrids are different from SM's because I have Bella eating human food, and has more human... parts? And yeah, she only starts high school at 81 years old 'cause she was too busy doing other things like travelling :P I started her in grade 11, partially because that's how Twilight went and also _because_ she looks like a 17 year old, she's not gonna start in kindergarden.

I hope that helped! Now that I think about it, maybe the story is a little inconsistent, but it made sense to me somewhere (oh well). It's not so much her age that's important, it's just that The Cullens treat her differently because she's a bit younger than them. Lemme know if that still doesn't make sense! :O

This song is so fucking overused, it's not even funny. I swear, I'm going to have to change the rating of this story from T to M not because of upcoming swearing in the story (beware), but because of _my_ swearing!! Yay. Sorry, I dislike this too, but it kinda fits.

* * *

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

**Pressure - Paramore**

* * *

"Oh my God, Bella, I hope you feel better!" Jessica exclaimed before she broke our hug.

"Thanks, Jessica. I really appreciate it!" I said in a raspy voice.

"I'll see you at school on Monday!" She waved before turning to leave.

When the door closed behind her, everyone let out a deep breath. I couldn't believe it. _How had I managed to almost bite Jessica? _One minute we were laughing, the next, I was trying to bite her head off.

If Edward hadn't been right beside me, I'm almost positive I would have killed her.

"Bella," Carlisle turned to me. "We need to talk about what just happened."

"I agree." Esme said.

"When was the last time you hunted?"

"A little over a month ago." I replied.

"Jesus." Edward mumbled beside me.

"That doesn't help, Edward."

"Doesn't help? She almost ripped the poor girl to pieces with her teeth."

My thoughts exactly.

"She should've hunted sooner, Carlisle. You know that. It could have been avoided and she risked us." He continued.

"I didn't mea - "

"Didn't mean to?" Edward stepped toward me, growling, "I had to pull you out of the house with all the strength I had in me. My grip would have broken every one of your ribs if you were _human_, and she was completely clueless the entire time, so don't go telling me..."

"Of course, this all of a sudden has to do with you! Poor Edward has to break a sweat, right?"

"Don't go pointing fingers at me, little girl. This has nothing to do with me. This has to do with _my_ family. I asked you to go hunting with me over two weeks ago, but you said no. You said you were alright. You risked all of us. This is our haven, Isabella. The one place we can be ourselves without worrying about being caught by society. And you almost ruined that for us. Do you have any idea how long we'd be on the run if the Chief of Police found the body of a missing girl in our backyeard? Do you? Because you really don't seem to- "

"_Enough_, Edward." Carlisle raised his voice, moving to shield me from Edward's agressive stance.

Carlisle stared at Edward for a long minute and eventually, Edward took a deep breath and stepped back.

I silently turned on my heel and walked toward the staircase, holding my breath as I climbed the stairs. I wouldn't let my parents see the shock on my face and I most definitely wouldn't let Edward see my fear.

No one tried to call me back.

I didn't understand. Edward had gotten angry. _At me._ Edward Cullen had gotten angry at _me._ He never got angry at me. _Him._ My Edward, angry. At me.

The thought just didn't sit well.

How did that even work? Did he think I wanted to risk getting our cover blown? Is it because I'm younger? Am I unreliable? Is there something wrong with me?

Why was he so angry at me?

Edward never got angry at me. No one got angry at me, not even Rosalie, who was easily angered. He just... completely freaked. How could he? At me? He... We...

_I don't get it._

I sat down on my bed and stared at my bedroom door, hoping he would come up to apologize to me. He would come eventually, right?

_The boy's in love with you, but doesn't know it yet. Of course he will._

Yeah. What was I thinking? _Silly Bella..._

I shifted on my bed so that I was laying down. I could wait for his apology. It wouldn't be much longer.

_Not much longer at all!_

Sometime later, I was startled awake by the sound of piano keys being pounded.

I ghosted down the stairs into the living room to see what the racket was about.

Edward was sitting at his piano bench with his back to me. He was wearing a plaid dress shirt and jeans. Even from behind, I could tell his shirt was open, and I wanted nothing more than to see the chest peaking out of that shirt.

The problem was that I _shouldn't _have.He treated me gotesquely, earlier. He had no excuse to treat me the way he did, no matter how severe a talking I deserved.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked mid hammer.

I froze. I thought I was completely silent.

"Your breathing picked up." He answered, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I have nothing to say to you." I finally said.

"Nothing at all?" He challenged.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Out."

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"I've said all I have to say." He responded smoothly.

He sounded practiced. Like he'd rehearsed this conversation and already knew what to say.

"No, I insist. Obviously you haven't said all you have to say. I'd really like to hear." I encouraged him.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. It's basically a repitition of what I said earlier. Maybe a little more colourful." He nodded his head.

I could almost see the sarcastic grin on his face

"Oh. Well, I'd love to hear."

"No, no. I don't want to hurt your feelings. You can figure the rest out."

"Please." I murmured.

His head stopped moving. He slowly turned toward the back windows, then, what felt like an eternity later, turned to face me completely.

I shivered. He looked upset and tired. Disturbed. He could have been made of granite for all I could tell, if his chest wasn't rising and falling rapidly.

I hated myself. I was thinking about how his abs were strong, built, how he looked gloriously attractive in that shirt, with his hair a mess in it's natural state, his stomach clenching and unclenching because of stress or whatever was wrong with him, and his face all terrifying, intimidating.

How could I find this man so beautiful when his attitude was so _ugly._

He stared at me for a minute before taking a deeep breath and motioning me to sit beside him on the bench.

I shook my head.

"I don't blame you for being scared of me."

"I'm not." I lied.

"You're not." He said.

"I'm terrified. Furious, repulsed, amazed, revolted... the list goes on."

"I shouldn't be surprised, but I am." He confided.

"You can't go saying _just_ that after there being so much more you had to say five hours ago."

"What do you want me to say, Bella?"

"Anything." I said, taking a step toward him.

_Please don't say something stupid Edward, I beg you!_

"I'm not happy. That was all so unexpected and I could feel my grip on you loosening. I saw it all play out infront of me, Bella. I thought we weren't even going to make it out the back door, but then you just... relaxed. You knew what you were doing was wrong and you just stopped so easily," _that wasn't because I knew it was wrong, Edward,_ " and I didn't get it. When we smell blood, we go into this frenzy and can't get out of it until our thirst is quenched. It just doesn't make sense. You should have gotten to her."

"But it's good that I stopped." I mumbled, staring at the ground.

"I don't think it was just you stopping yourself, though. I think it was something else as well."

_You._

"I don't know where this is going." I confessed.

"I'm angry at myself. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

How could he say that? I asked him not to say anything stupid! But here he goes.

_Edward, stop while you're ahead of the game!_

"It was my fault." He said suddenly.

I gave a short laugh, "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"You said this has nothing to do with you!" I growled.

"I lied."

"Apparently."

"Yeah. Apparently." He shot back.

"Don't you dare start getting angry at me again."

"Why not, Isabella, you sure seem to be working at making me angry."

"Not even."

"There are a lot of things I could have stopped, I almost failed with you."

"Oh please... Wait." I told him, "This has something to do with your - "

"Don't say it."

Of course it came down to this! Every little thing in the world _always_ came down to this. Yes, it was always Edward's fault!

"Mother." I finished in a harsh tone.

And then Edward was no more than a tangled heap on the ground.

He just... collapsed.

"Edward?" I cried, falling to the ground beside him.

"Don't touch me." He whispered.

"Stop it." I said placing my hands on either side of his face. I pulled his head up to look at me, and was short of breath at the site before me.

"Edward look at me." His head fell into his hands.

"Don't ignore me." I said, and he sighed angrily.

"Please." I whispered. Then he looked up at me.

I couldn't say anything to him. I just... _couldn't._ First of all, because I was tongue-tied. Second, because his eyes were such a scorching gold, I knew there was absolutely nothing _to_ say. Nothing I could say would fix the anger and loathing in his eyes. Nothing could prevent the sadness and scare threatening to show itself, and nothing could stop the pouty lips that were slowly moving towards me.

His eyes were locked on my mouth. Time slowed, which is saying a lot for a vampire, and I could almost taste his lips on mine.

This wasn't right. I could feel it. This wasn't the time or the place for my first kiss. For him to kiss me for the first time. I knew he would be my one and only kiss, but it wasn't now. I wanted it so badly, but I couldn't have it, not yet.

Edward had to get rid of some of the pressure that was forced on him, first.

And he needed help

My heart plummeted. I wasn't capable of giving that.

His eyes snapped up to mine, and came forward until is lips were barely touching me. He took a deep breath, and when he let it go, it went atraight into my mouth, swirling all my senses around and I almost fell forward into him.

"This isn't right." He sighed almost against my lips, and started moving away.

_NO! _My mind was screaming.

"I'm going to Alaska." I blurted before my eyes went wide and I sprinted out of the house.

* * *

*_Music Music Music* WHAT THE FUCK? ... ... ... ... ... _I love _I Set My Friends On Fire. _I despise screamo music, but I L.O.V.E them! And they're screamo btw. Yummy.

Kinda.

Kayyy, I have no idea what to say for this chapter. At first it started out not half bad, but then it went kinda... weird.

So let me know what you think! Actually, I don't really mind it, but I dunno.

I have an idea that has to do with title of this story (_Gravity_), so the first five people who review will be sent a message concerning my idea. So that means that I'm asking for more than five reviews, or else no one will get to see my question... Which sucks because that idea might help move the story along...

And I'm sorry if this chapter seemed all over the place. I _WILL _be explaing the whole "OMFG, it's not your fault... what about your mother, now?" stuff, so, yeahhh. That's a little awkward right now, but it will be clarrified the next chapter. In fact it'll probably be in the first paragraph. And sorry about any spelling mistakes. It's kind of 4:00 in the morning.

Hardcore, right?

And the wolf pack is still a go. AMEN. I just need to figure out _when_. I already have their part set in stone ;) muahaha...

Review please 3


	7. Woods

AHA! I'm sooooo happy with the response I'm getting from everyone, so I thank you all!!

Okay, so _I know_ the last chapter was just kinda like... how do I explain it? ... WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK!? haha, I really had to say that. No lie. Maybe we should just say that I have tourette syndrom... Even though I kinda _don't._ And how are you supposed to spell that?

There's like five ways. Wow.

ANYWAY.

I was just listening to the song _The Horror of Our Love_, by _Ludo, _but before that, I looked it up on youtube 'cause I could only hear the thirty second preview on itunes, which really sucks, but anywho, I was so unimpressed because ALL anyone said was OMFG THAT'S SO TOTALLY EDWARD'S SONG. HOLY CRAP I3EAMC!!!!!!!!

Yeah, don't get me wrong, I love Twilight, but when you're like _**OISAROTNERTHOQEWRUNEBT TWILIGHT**_, I'm like, kay, calm the eff down. Haha, but then I also laugh at them 'cause they remind me of me when I read the book for the first time... a year ago ;D

Have I mentioned I adore Bon Iver? Yeah, awesome band. Not just because _Rosyln_ was in NM. It's not my favourite song. At the beginning it sounds like they say Oh The Volturi. Even though they don't. They actually say Up With Your Turret. _Where the hell does that come from?_

Okay, so I felt kind of obligated to say random crap about my likes and dislikes because I'm hoping people will like this chapter :S and also, I know I said the first five people to review the last chapter would be the ones I would send my idea to, and I will keep up my end of the bargain, but I will message you first to see if you wanna see it :P so you can say yes or no, or if you don't reply, I'll move on to the next person. It's a bit of a crony idea, so now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want to give it away in case it actually is a good idea. DAMN IT. Oh well, we'll all see soon.

And now, I'm just making an ass out of myself for the super long paragraphs, so I'll shut my trap and let you read.

Thank you... thank you very much, y'all! x)

* * *

I'm up in the woods  
I'm down on my mind  
I'm building a still  
to slow down the time

_**Woods - Bon Iver**_

* * *

When Edward Anthony Masen was seventeen years old living in Chicago in the beginning of nineteen eighteen, he wanted to be a soldier in the First World War.

He could talk to his parents for hours about hoping he was drafted into the U.S army, and fight for his country. He was excited to get his hands dirty and get out to "see the world", as Alice had told me when she explained this to me for the first time.

_To see the world._

To fight against the enemy and win. Not in order to make himself feel good, but to be all that he could be. To give it his all and work for something he truly felt right about doing.

But he never got to fight.

The Spanish Influenza hit the U.S sometime at the beginning of nineteen eighteen and struck Chicago not long after the occurance. He and his family thought they would have nothing to worry about. They were well-off and thought that because they had a nice warm house and were a good family, their honest living would prevent them from contracting the virus.

His father fell under the influenza first. He bagan a slow recovery, but his mother suddenly fell ill as well. And then his father was dead. Without warning. He was better one day, and the next he was just... gone. A lot of the other individuals that had contracted the influenza died the same way as his father.

Then it was Edward's turn.

When he fell sick, his mother did everything she could for him. She cared for him even though she could barely stand on her feet and cooked and did whatever he needed for her to do. If he needed a change of clothes because he was soaked in cold sweat, she was there to change him. If he needed to be fed, she was spoon-feeding him, making sure he was getting the nutrients or protein to keep him going.

When she could no longer take care of him, they were put into the hospital in hopes of getting better. Even then, she sat beside him on his bed and told him everything would be okay, even when she knew things wouldn't. She tended to him up until the final few hours of her death, when she just lost the last bit of energy, adrenaline maybe, running through her and could no longer hold herself up.

Before she died, she asked Carlisle to change him. Carlisle had been the doctor at the local hospital during that time and she somehow knew that Carlisle was different. She might not have known exactly what he was, but she made him promise to save him.

So he did.

I sat in my room just thinking. About Edward, of course, but mostly about why he had been so angry at me.

I figured is was because he blamed many things on himself.

One time I'd overheard him telling Carlisle it was his fault for pushing _her_ to her death. At the time, I couldn't figure out who he was talking about, and why he was so upset about it, but I now understood who he was confiding in Carlisle about.

I didn't know until today about Edward's past. I knew he missed his parents and was heart-broken about his mother's death, I even knew he blamed himself to a certain extent, but I didn't realize it was _this_ bad.

He blamed himself for his mother's death. Or at least, for making it come faster. He _knew_ she spent every last breath worrying about him and what would become of him.

So he blamed himself for everything now, for my mistake of not feeding or being careful around Jessica because of her death.

_He couldn't possibly... could he?_

"Bella," Emmett called from the living room downstairs, "you wanna come hunting? Lena's here, and she wants to meet you!"

"Coming." I mumbled.

I walked slowly to the first floor of the house. I didn't like the sound of _Lena._ I mean, Lena? Come on. What kind of name is Lena?

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_What is wrong with you? You haven't even met the girl and you're criticising her already!_

Not that I should've been criticising her in the first place!

When I finally made it to the first floor, I immediately took back what I said about not criticising her.

_I hate her!_ I repeated over and over in my head.

She was standing with _my _family in the middle of the hallway, her arms hooked through Alice and Rosalie's on either side of her. She had a bright smile gracing her lips and a thick sheet of make-up covering her face.

_You're a vampire,_ I thought bitterly, _you don't need a ton of make-up!_

I finally noticed the rest of her. Jeans sitting low on her hips, showing three-quarters of her stomach, the very short, tight top she was wearing and her hair up in a messy bun.

_My messy bun._

But she still looked beautiful. That was what took a hit to my self-esteem. She could be dressed like a complete hoochy mama, while still managing to look good.

_I hate her!_

"Bella." She greeted me with a smile that looked more like a sneer and a pretty voice that contradicted her somewhat snarky 'hello'.

"Hi." I murmured, sticking my hand out at her to shake.

She hesitated a second before finally accepting my hand.

_Oh, I know exactly why you didn't want to shake my hand. You didn't want to give Rosalie or Alice a chance to come over to me._

I couldn't wait for Edward to meet her. It would be like Emmett on Canada Day all over again!

_We won't go there._

"So, Bells," Rosalie said opening the front door, "you coming?"

"Um," I hesitated.

"Bella can always catch up when she's ready to go!" Lena told everyone.

`You sure, Bells?" Jesper asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Yup, trust me. I'll catch up." I forced myself to smile. It felt like the words had been put into my mouth

And they were all out the front door just like _that_.

I walked over to the piano sitting in the corner of the room in a daze.

_She... they... I... me... what the heck!?_

When I sat down on the piano bench, I stared at the piano keys for a minute. Lena had stolen my family away from me. She told them that I would catch up _later_. That wasn't even a proper introduction, and my siblings just went along with it like it was normal for me to 'catch up'.

My fingers floated over the keys slowly. I played some scales a few times just to warm up, and eventually my hands made notes fit together. Eventually I was mumbling off words that popped into my head.

_I never wanted anything so much._

Edward was probably at home wondering what was going on. Esme and Carlisle had gone out for a few hours in order to let us hopefully talk, yesterday.

_Set me free._

My brothers and sisters were up in the woods, somewhere around here, looking for grizzlies and moose, parading around with some weird, stunning woman who took advantage of my uneasiness.

_Everything I think I need._

And I hated her. I hated the fact that my family had been up here a day and they were already buddy, buddy with this woman and just let her into our tight circle. There was something wrong with her. Something weird, and different.

_I want to go home!_ I thought pathetically. I couldn't just randomly leave my house, come up here without warning and then go straight home.

I had refused to tell Alice why I'd suddenly shown up, not that they minded, and hid in my room for the past day. They weren't upset about it, but they were curious and each of my siblings had come up to my room individually to ask me what was up. I wasn't ready or willing to tell them... yet.

I was angry at Edward. He couldn't just get angry at me one minute and then almost kiss me the next. It wasn't fare of him to do. He couldn't blame himself for over ninety years about things that weren't his fault and not tell me about them in the first place.

I knew now that Alice knew I was in love with Edward. She indescreetly told me she knew the first time she came into my room after I arrived... She just _asked_ how Edward was, and then it was out there. Not to all my family. But defintely her, and at the very least Jasper, he could feel my emotions when I was around Edward.

I was relieved only he and Alice knew my secret.

And I planned to keep it that limited.

_Keeping me down._

* * *

OH EM EFF GEE.

Kay, so how are we holding up? Good? Bad?

I tried so hard to have less dialogue and more thinking about things, you have no idea!

Are you starting to see my idea unfold? Anybody!? Don't review if you see what I'm doing. Send me a message and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong.

Piano's kinda lame, already been done, buuuut, it's a key point as you can maybe, kinda, hopefully tell, so woohoo!!

_If you'd like to be a hoochy mama, then don't bother leaving a review. _

Nawwww, I'm just kidding with y'all. I'd like to be Edward's hoochy mama, even though that's a tad awkward, but I'd be a completely dedicated hoochy mama!!

WOOT.

I love comments... oh, what the heck, I suppose I love you all too... 3

P.S. Lena's full name is Helena. I don't say it like Hel_ay_na. It's like saying Helen with an _a_ at the end. And no offense to anyone who has the name Helena or Lena. I'm sure you're cool...

Heh.

I'll update ASAP!! :) Review please!


End file.
